


Morra cinese

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: 「 Two halves of a whole ☆ 」 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa Shot è la versione integrale dell'omonimo capitolo postato su EFP all'interno della raccolta "「 Two halves of a whole ☆ 」".</p><p>Include contenuti (abbastanza) espliciti riferiti all'incesto quindi, per favore, siatene consapevoli nel momento in cui deciderete se leggere o meno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morra cinese

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà non ho molto da dire, se non che è la prima volta che tratto lo Slash (e ancor meglio il Twincest) in questi termini. Sono pareeeeeecchio imbarazzata, dunque. xD  
> Per cui siate clementi, per piacere.  
> Spero vi piaccia!

**F** red e George si considerano eguali.  
Dal loro punto di vista non c'è un elemento egemone, un leader; ci sono solo loro.  
Fin da bambini, però, a volte hanno dovuto scegliere di cedersi il passo; questioncine da nulla, s'intende. Per decidere equamente hanno sempre usato un giochetto insegnato loro da Charlie: la morra cinese.  
Un «Bim, bum, bam!» e la questione è risolta, qualsiasi essa sia, nel vero e proprio senso del termine.  
«Fallo ancora.» mormora Fred sulle labbra di George, respirando la sua stessa aria prima di baciarlo quanto più profondamente gli è possibile.  
George si inarca sotto di lui, strusciando il proprio bacino contro quello del gemello e intrecciando le dita affusolate alle sue ciocche fiammeggianti.  
«Fred...» soffia riprendendo aria un secondo.  
Il minore, estasiato dal modo in cui suona il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce, con quel tono e in quel frangente, non gli da il tempo di respirare oltre. Mentre gli bacia l'angolo destro della bocca sbotta con voce roca e bramosa: «Ancora.» e si rituffa su di lui.  
La risata di George gli vibra praticamente in gola, così come il suo nome: «Fred...»  
Anche quando alla malizia del momento ci aggiunge quella nota giocosa così sua, così da George — il risultato non cambia, anzi, la scossa di adrenalina ed eccitazione che percorre Fred aumenta solo d'intensità.  
«Ancora.» domanda stringendo i fianchi magri dell'altro rosso con un che di possessivo, perché George si è inarcato, sotto di lui e ha preso a strusciare il bacino contro il suo.  
Quel piccolo demonio gode nel farlo impazzire: come diavolo ha fatto a passare dall'avere le mani tra i suoi capelli all'usarle per palpargli il sedere lo sa solo lui. Lui che alza le ginocchia e le serra ben bene contro i fianchi di Fred, tanto che il contatto tra i loro sessi pare intensificarsi.  
Lui che geme chiaramente: «Freddie...» stringendo la presa sulla pelle nuda del gemello. Di solito è Fred il tipo da carezze proibite, ma George sa che riceverle gli piace tanto quanto farle e, parliamoci chiaro, nessuno dei due pecca di timidezza.  
«Dio, Georgie, voglio fartelo urlare... Non saprai dire altro dopo...»  
George inclina il capo di lato, dando più spazio alle labbra del fratello sul collo madido di saliva, arrossato di morsi e succhiotti, e bollente di desiderio. È un suo punto sensibile, quello; Fred sa che sentirsi addosso il suo fiato caldo, il suo odore, il calore delle sue labbra umide manda George ai pazzi.  
E lui vive per farlo impazzire; per sentirlo sospirare, gemere, urlare il suo nome; per vederlo e sentirlo rabbrividire mentre lui conta una ad una le lentiggini che gli puntellano la pelle diafana posandoci sopra le labbra o la lingua...  
George trattiene il respiro gettando il capo all'indietro e afferrandogli improvvisamente i polsi, e in una frazione di secondi le posizioni si invertono: Fred si sente affondare dolcemente nel materasso del letto, sulle lenzuola sfatte — così bianche e  _candide_ in confronto a ciò di cui sono testimoni, eppure così  _sporche_ rispetto al sentimento celato dietro quei peccaminosi attimi di perdizione — e prim'ancora che alzi lo sguardo sul gemello quest'ultimo gli imprigiona le dita tra le proprie.  
Sorride, George, mentre si china su di lui per catturargli il labbro superiore, e si muove; a Fred sfugge uno sbuffo di piacere al percepire il corpo dell'altro contro il suo, avverte chiaramente la pressione esercitata dai testicoli del gemello sul suo sesso mentre questi fa ondeggiare il bacino in modo lento e impudico.  
Quasi lo ringrazierebbe quando lascia andare uno dei suoi polsi per condurre le dita al suo labbro inferiore; in questo modo può usare la mano libera per piantare — a momenti — le unghie sul fianco di George e condurre i suoi movimenti.  
Percependo l'improvvisa forzatura il più grande gli morde il labbro superiore, colto alla sprovvista, e Fred si lascia sfuggire una lieve risata.  
«Cosa vuoi fare,  _principessa_?» domanda sottovoce, come se stessero per confidarsi un importante segreto, gli occhi socchiusi.  
George, la fronte poggiata contro quella del fratello e la bocca a meno di un respiro di distanza dalla gemella, ride leggermente. Preme le dita sulla bocca di Fred, percorrendone i contorni e spostandosi pian piano verso quell'adorabile fossetta che compare ogni volta che quest'ultimo sorride.  
«Prendere le redini e cavalcare con te incontro al tramonto, mio cavaliere.» risponde in un sussurro, sentendo la presa delle dita di Fred farsi più forte. «O meglio,» aggiunge, ammiccando. «all'alba.»  
«Le redini?» Sibila Fred, facendo leva sull'unico gomito libero per alzare il busto. «Non credo proprio.»  
Imprigiona le labbra di George tra le sue, ingaggiando un duello tra lingue senza inizio e senza fine, e rimangono così: uno seduto con l'altro a cavalcioni.  
George libera anche l'altra mano del fratello, immergendole entrambe tra i filamenti color fuoco che poi sono i capelli di Fred. Quest'ultimo, invece, passa dall'accarezzare le natiche sode del gemello all'arpionare le sue scapole, che paiono fatte apposta per essere imprigionate dai suoi palmi tanto esatta è la loro grandezza.  
E la lotta persiste, con loro che inclinano il capo in ogni angolazione necessaria a un contatto più approfondito. Solo quando sentono i polmoni bruciare in cerca d'aria si separano — un filo di saliva a collegare le loro bocche. Si guardano per pochi istanti prima di sorridersi.  
Allora George lascia che Fred si stenda contro il suo petto, tra le sue gambe, sovrastandolo.  
Allora Fred lascia che George rubi tutta la sua attenzione solo con la forza del suo sguardo. Sente un familiare tonfo al petto, poi un furioso susseguirsi di "tum, tum" gli scaldi il corpo — dal torace al ventre, alle guance, a tutto — e, succube di quella sensazione, voglioso di sentirla sempre di più, si tuffa nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla del gemello. Vi si struscia, potremmo dire, inspirando a pieni polmoni quell'odore così familiare e rassicurante.  
Nel mentre la sua mano destra sfiora la sinistra di George. Si cercano per poco, prima di fermarsi.  
A tempo, mentre Fred traccia un percorso sulla spalla del fratello con il solo uso della lingua, i gemelli muovono le mani; George mormora: «Bim, bum, bam» stringendo la mano a pugno.  
Abbassa appena lo sguardo e piega le labbra in un sorriso: sasso schiaccia forbice.  
Eppure, non saprebbe nemmeno lui dire perché, stavolta non gli importa niente di vincere o perdere, così distende le dita nello stesso istante in cui Fred si volta a guardare il verdetto. Un sorriso malizioso gli illumina il viso.  
«Forbice taglia carta, piccolo, che ne dici?»  
«Dico...» Mormora in risposta George, intrufolando la mano giocatrice tra i loro stomaci in un battito di ciglia. Tutto ciò che Fred sente, poi, è un tocco caldo —  _rovente_ , a dire il vero — avvolgere il suo punto in questo momento più vivo e sensibile, dandogli come la scossa, e la voce di George sentenziare: «Diamoci dentro,  _cow boy_.»  
«Oh, tutto quello che vuoi.»


End file.
